Cleo de Nile
plik:cytat1.pngKtóra z tych strójów mówi "czcijcie mnie"?plik:cytat2.png - Cleo w filmie "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Cleo de Nile '''jest córką mumii, ma ok. 5842 lat.Chodzi z Deuce'm Gorgon'em. Jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny Potworniarek. Wydaje się arogacka i apodyktyczna, ale tak naprawde ma złote serce. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, oraz prawie że służącą jest Ghoulia Yelps.Jest najbardziej popularnym potworem z MH. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|260px|Mumia Egipska Mumia to nazwa wywodząca się z arabskiego słowa pochodzenia perskiego ''mumija''oznacza jące smołę, a właściwie bitumin, określająca zmumifikowane(zabalsamowane) ciało człowieka, zabezpieczone przed rozkładem odpowiednimi zabiegami i substancjami. Słowo to odnosi się zazwyczaj do mumii egipskich – ciał faraonów i dostojników starożytnego Egiptu. Mumifikację zwłok dostojników stosowali również Inkowie w Ameryce Południowej. Mumifikacja miała na celu zachowanie życia wiecznego. Wierzono, że jeśli mumia zostanie zbezcz eszczona, dusza zmumifikowanej osoby nie zostanie rozpoznana przez bogów i na wieki będzie się błąkać pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Była to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Relacje Rodzina Cleo mieszka z ojcem i starszą siostrą, Neferą w pałacu, który wygląda jak zestaw filmu z pracowniami.. W książkach jej tata nazywa się Ramzes de Nile i jest on pośrednikiem antyków. Po raz pierwszy występuje w "Ghouls Rule". Jak dotąd nie wspomniana jest żona pana Leukozja, mama Cleo i Nefery. W odcinku "Miss Zamieszczania" Cleo wspomina, że posiada starszą siostrę Neferę de Nile, która wyjechała. Pamiętnik Clawda także wspomina, że Nefera była kapitanem składu Potworniarek. Nefera jest określana jako modelka w Cleo's School's Out dzienniku. Na podstawie pamiętników "School's Out" i odcinków, Cleo i Nefera nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów. Znajomi Cleo ma więcej przyjaciół niż się wydaje. Jest najpopularniejszym potworem w Straszyceum i ma wielu znajomych. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps, którą czasem traktuje jak osobistego sługę. Jednak dziewczyna potrafi być dla niej miła i pomaga przezwyciężać nieśmiałość przyjaciółki. Oprócz tego, mumia przyjaźni się z Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein oraz Draculaurą, co można wywnioskować z sezonu 2. Wtedy Cleo przyjęła je do składu potworniarek i ich relacje się polepszyły. W książce jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Clawdeen Wolf. Oszukuje w niej też podczas konkursu na przemówieniu,gdy przekonała wszystkich, że Haylee rezygnuje z konkrsu ''(...)-Nazywam się Cleo de Nile . Biorę udział w konkursie wraz z moim długoletnim chłopakiem, Deuce'em Gorgonem - głos mumii nie zadrżał nawet odrobinę. Jej grzywka lśniła jak złoto,a przylegająca koralowa sukienka odsłaniała jej dokładnie tyle ile wypadalo'' ''-Jeśli zagłosujecie na nas ,wygramy dla was ten konkurs. To proste. T'eau Dally szukają pary idealnej,która będzie umiała łączyć funkcionalność i styl - powiedziała i wskazała na Deuce'a, który miał na sobie luźne dżinsy,ciemne okulary w białych oprawkach i czarną czapkę. '' ''- Jak widzicie on reprezentuje funkcjonalność - zrobiła pauzę dla zwiększenia efektu i musnęła dłonią swoją złotą opaskę - A nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że ja stanowię wcielenie stylu.'' ''Rozległa się burza oklasków.'' ''-Deuce do król koszykówki, a ja jestem królową popularności - ciągnęła,co chwilę spoglądając w notatki.'' ''I znów rozbrzmiały brama'' ''-Ale co ważne - nasze piękno sięga głebiej niż wygląd - powiedziała i spojrzała Frankie prosto w oczy. - Jak mało kto dbamy o środowisko, co doskonale wpasowuje się w politykę T'eau Dally.'' ''Billy trącił przyjaciółkę'' ''-Spójrz - szepnął i przekręcił jej głowę w stronę Haylee.'' ''"Czy ona porusza ustami razem z Cleo?!"'' ''-W naszej kampanii wyborczej nie używaliśmy papierowych ulotek ani nie poddających się recyklingowi śrubek! - ciągnęła mumia. Haylee wyraźnie znała cały tekst na pamieć, bo nie świadomie poruszała wargami w trakcie trwania wypowiedzi dziewczyny.'' ''"Nie wierzę! Cloe czyta n i e s w o j e przemówienie" '' Zwierzę Cleo de Nile ma węża o imieniu Hissette, który odzwierciedla jej charakter. W książkach Monster High Deuce daje Hissette Cleo jako prezent. Według książki ma też mnóstwo nadwornych ptaków oraz 7 kotów: *Chisisi *Bastet *Akins *Ebonee *Ufa *Usi *Miu-Miu Miłość Cleo chodzi z Deucem Gorgonem. Bardzo często jest o niego zazdrosna, na przykład gdy jej chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, aby nagrać piosenkę dla niej. Lalki Basic Cleo_&_Deuce_Basic.jpg|Lalka Cleo Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Oficjalny art Cleo2.JPG|Cleo w webisodach * '''Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N2854 Cleo ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon. Nie posiada on ramiączek. Na nim założona jest błękitna tunika z siateczki. Mumia ma na prawym udzie opaskę, za którą schowany jest jej telefon komórkowy. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzi złoty pasek, kolczyki, bransoleta na ramię i opaska z klejnotami. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Deuce'm Gorgonem. Dawn of the Dance Cleo_DOTD.jpg|Lalka 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Oficjalny art Dawn of the dance cleo.png|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T6067; T6067 * Numer asortymentu: T6070; W2146 Cleo ubrana jest w zielono-turkusowo-żółtą sukienkę. Jej górny, turkusowy pas zastępują ramiączka stroju. Na prawej nodze lalki widnieje złoty bandaż. Turkusowe buty ozdobione są obcasem z małym, złotym diamencikiem. Włosy Cleo w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Ozdobione są one niebieskimi i złotymi pasemkami. Dead Tired Cleodeadtired.jpg|Lalka Cleo_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Kold.JPG|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7974 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściową piżamę. Jest ona żółto-niebieska. Wygląda, jakby zrobiona była z bandaży. Lalka ma również la prawej ręce opatrunek w tych samych kolorach co piżama. Niebieskie kapcie Cleo ozdobione są kocimi mordkami. Włosy lalki pozbawione są grzywki. Oprócz tego, ma ona zielone oczy (w przeciwieństwie do innych lalek dziewczyny). Na głowie, Cleo nosi opaskę z oczami Horusa (egipskiego boga). Jest ona w żółto-niebieskie paski. Do lalki dołączona jest szczotka i lampka nocna w kształcie piramidy. Gloom Beach Cleo_GB_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Cleo_GB_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7987 * Numer modelu: T7990 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy złożony z żółtych i czarnych pasków. Talia lalki przepasana jest morskim pareo. Lewa noga i prawa ręka dziewczyny wyposażone są w bandaże. Są one w takich samych kolorach co kostium. Buty na koturnach mumii są koloru morskiego. Włosy lalki związane są w koński ogon. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzą turkusowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, trójkątne, złote kolczyki i złoty wachlarzyk. School's Out 28047a817a10ac631375e0e7fd898225.jpg|Lalka Cleo_de_Nile_SO_art.jpg Cleo_de_Nile_SO_odcinek.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7991 Cleo ma na głowie złotą opaskę w stylu hipisowskim. Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są dodatkowymi, niebieskimi pasemkami oraz ukośną grzywką. W uszach mumia ma złote, kwadratowe kolczyki z okiem Horusa. Na szyi zaś, złotą obrożę z niebieskimi diamencikami. Cleo ubrana jest w zielony top bez rękawów ze złoto-czarnym ściągaczem, ozdobne bandaże w czarno-niebiesko-żółte pasy, czarną mini ozdobioną złotym pasem oraz czarno-turkusowe leginsy z motywem bandaży. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieją dwie trójkątne bransoletki. Jedna jest niebieska, a druga - złota. Buty mumii to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie w kształcie klepsydry. Meta Timeline * 11 lipca 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla de Nile Cleo. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Cleo zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Cleo zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Cleo pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Cleo pojawia się w webisodzie "Posągowa sprawa" * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Cleo zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Cleo zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Cleo pojawia się w książce Monster High. * początek grudnia 2010: Pluszowa lalka Cleo zostaje wydana. * 12 lutego 2012: Cleo zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna i inne przedmioty ze szkła. * Każdy jej strój ma złotą biżuterię. * Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Jest to jednak bez większego sensu. Dziewczyna żyła za czasów starego państwa, a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa, co daje około 1715 lat różnicy. * Mówi "O mój Ra" zamiast "O mój Boże", co może nawiązywać się do jej religii. Ra był bogiem słońca, stwórcą świata. * Potrafi komunikować się z wężami. * Rozumie język zombie tak jak jej koleżanki. * Jest nieśmiertelna. Galeria Pełną galerie zdjęć Cleo można zobaczyć TUTAJ Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Postacie o brązowej skórze Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Rodzina de Nile Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe